


16 July

by mmmuse



Series: Six Months:  Journey to Love [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shift from master and servant to man and wife present challenges for Ross and Demelza Poldark during their first six months of marriage. Inspired by scenes from Poldark 2015, episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 July

**Author's Note:**

> This piece follows my previous works and may reference a bit or a bob from them (from time to time) but I think this series could be a standalone. That said, if you'd like to see what has come before, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse) for my works. If there IS a piece to read before this, read [One Night.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/321026)
> 
> A drabble for you. Back in a couple weeks!

Demelza woke amidst the sound of shuffling paper and found Ross, seated in bed next to her, surrounded by balance sheets, drawings and invoices. They’d gone to bed a few hours before, eager to seek the comfort of one another’s arms. But she’d sensed he’d been distracted by the prospect of his meeting the next day. And now, here he was, brow furrowed with worry over what the papers revealed.

She slipped her hand under the covers and found him, soft and warm, in his lap. His breath stopped. Her hand stroked. Her mouth tasted.

The papers, forgotten.


End file.
